<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive by well_its_me_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126618">Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_its_me_again/pseuds/well_its_me_again'>well_its_me_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Askeladd lives au, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, just some cute stuff I started writing one midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/well_its_me_again/pseuds/well_its_me_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Askeladd lives AU</p><p> </p><p>I have no idea If I'll ever finish that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Askeladd &amp; Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing it one of my sleepless nights, it's based on my tumblr post I once made (for anybody interested in that post here is my tumblr username: hi-im-just-a-fan-here). As I said I have no idea if I'll ever finish it but I'll do my best.<br/>also: sorry for spelling mistakes, again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Askeladd woke up. He felt the gentle swaying of a boat. ,,is...is this what afterlife looks like?'' He thought to himself. Yet something wasn't right.<br/>
He looked to the right, where was the reason of his disbelief.<br/>
- thorfinn? - he asked in surprise. His voice came off raspy, weak and tired.<br/>
The boy was lying next to him, clutching his arm.<br/>
He was breathing slowly, asleep at last. Askeladd had a feeling the boy was there from the moment he last saw him which was....when was it actually? In the throne room. Next to a dead king and Canute.<br/>
He put a hand on the boys head.<br/>
He went through so much, and most of it was his fault.<br/>
In the moment Askeladd had thought of as his last he saw something he suspected for a long time now, but never paid it any mind.<br/>
And it's the fact that Thorfinn didn't really hate him. The boy himself may have thought he did but the sheer fear on his face wasn't just because thorfinn was the one who wanted to kill Askeladd.<br/>
Was it possible that Thorfinn somehow found a way to get him out of there and heal him....or did they both die. Askeladd wasn't even surprised when he felt fear. As much as he wanted to be dead, he didn't want the boy to be so too. Thorfinn could be better and in his last moments Askeladd just wanted the boy to finally be free. He did feel guilty. Guilty for treating badly a kid that probably saw him as a father figure. Even tho both of them thought that they hated one another one.<br/>
In these last moments he knew that Thorfinn has never meant to kill him. In the end he realized he became a father to this child.<br/>
He looked up to the sky, regretting that he never just took Bjorn and Thorfinn to live quietly in wales as two dads and their son.<br/>
Now he was all alone. Bjorn was dead. Even when he knew that remembering still stung his heart like a giant nail.<br/>
He reached in - that was when he realized the pain in his chest. He ignored it though and put his hand on Thorfinns' hair.<br/>
- damn that kid is attached to you - he heard a voice of an old man.<br/>
He looked up again and saw a smiling face of a balding man with pointy moustache.<br/>
Askeladd frowned.<br/>
- did you help me out? - he asked. He could swear he knew this man. Saw him at least once in his life - who are you?<br/>
- my name's Leif - said the old man and then Askeladd remembered. Leif the lucky. Thorfinns uncle and the man that witnessed thors death. Askeladd tried to rise himself up to a sitting position but Leif immidietaly stopped him- and yes, i helped you out.<br/>
- w-why? - he managed to mutter.<br/>
- i really had no choice - Leif started explaining - I mean, Thorfinn dragged you here, nearly dead and said ,,heal him'' and i couldn't just refuse and leave you to die.<br/>
,,truly remarkable'' - he thought. There were not many people who'd do that. And there weren't many people who would seek the whole earth to find their missing naphew. Because that's what Askeladd suspected Leif of doing. Looking for Thorfinn.<br/>
- Even though he said just yesterday how much he hates you.   - Leif shook his head - i don't think he does, Askeladd. No matter how much he believes it. He's a good kid.<br/>
The viking flinched hearing his own name he was using for so many years.  Something didn't feel right. Not after everything that happened. The name just sounded wrong. He used it to hide his real one for so many years, but what was there to hide anymore?<br/>
- Lucius - he said. That name was until recently known only to him and Bjorn. But Bjorn was dead, and Askeladd just didn't feel like lying so much anymore - my real name.<br/>
- oh - Leif was genuinely surprised by that confession. He didn't think Askeladd would say anything. And he definitely didn't think he'd be honest with him. It meant something, but he didn't know what yet.<br/>
- and you're right - Lucius continued - he doesn't hate me. Not anymore - he sighed, gently stroking Thorfinns hair - I should have forced him to go home the moment i found him.<br/>
Leif was looking at both of them in shock. Then he smiled. The last time he saw oth of them, he could have sworn they were different people. Seeing this two undergo such a sudden change was something nice. Something he wanted to see for a long time.<br/>
- Askela- i mean - Lucius, can I ask you something? - he started.<br/>
The man nodded.<br/>
- why did you kill Thors? - Leif asked.<br/>
Lucius stayed silent for a moment, looking at thorfinn and making sure he's asleep.<br/>
- i wish i could say it wasn't for money - he lowered his voice - but it was. One day Floki came to our camp and ordered us to kill him, offering us a big amount of money. And we agreed.<br/>
- Floki - Leif repeated, taken aback - i should have figured it out.....<br/>
There was a minute of silence when Leif was acquiring this information. Then it was broken again.<br/>
- you know...there is a possibility that if Thors was left alive, Floki would come after you - said  the old sailor, while in deep thought.<br/>
Lucius started laughing which afyer a while became a raspy cough<br/>
- thanks for making excuses for me - he croaked and started coughing again. A little bit of blood came out.<br/>
It haven't made him concerned.<br/>
It was just a proof of his injury.<br/>
- why did you never tell Thorfinn? - Leif asked again. This day was full of surprises for him. He got an opportunity to get questions that haunted him fir a long time answered, so he had to take it.<br/>
Askeladd looked into the distance again.<br/>
- if Thorfinn went after Floki, he'd get killed. Or enslaved. I had more use of him - he finally said, nearly whispering - i still won't tell him and i hope you won't either. As i said, he'd get killed.<br/>
Leif nodded.<br/>
- i won't tell him. I don't want to lose him again -<br/>
Askeladd nodded with gratitude.<br/>
They sat there for a while. Thorfinn still sleeping, Lucius slowly falling asleep and Leif working on something.<br/>
It was calm. To his surprise Lucius realized he's feeling peaceful. He has never been this peaceful before. He never even thought that having nothing to hide and nothing left that was his own would make him feel so easy.<br/>
He closed his eyes, submitting to this feeling and listening to his surroundings, being safe for once.<br/>
,,maybe this is how it would be all the time, if i led my life a different path?" He thought.<br/>
Small waves were crashing to the boat making that calming sound. The wind was gently blowing and seagulls flying above them. There were quiet but fast footsteps on the quay. Footsteps?<br/>
Askeladd opened his eyes.<br/>
- by the way - the captain of this boat they were on had his back turned to him, but Lucius knew he was listening - there are probably kings people after us.<br/>
Leif turned around so fast you could hear his neck snap.<br/>
- what - he asked - why i mean... why<br/>
- i beheaded the king - askeladd answered calmly.<br/>
- WHAT - Leif shrieked like a banshee - WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME THAT. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT. WHY NOW<br/>
Lucius just laughed. He couldn't do anything right now and Leif's reaction was truly the best.<br/>
That also made Thorfinn finally wake up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- heal him – Leif didn’t really catch the words at first. The view occupied his whole mind and attention.  View he did not expect to see. He did not even imagine could be possible to see.<br/>- h-heal him? - he mindlessly repeated Thorfinns’ words. Then it hit him – Heal him?! How? He’s dying Thorfinn!<br/>The boy looked at Askeladd, who he held in his arms, covered in blood, with eyes closed and shallow breath. He didn’t respond. Just stood there, with a terrified and broken expression on is face. Leif couldn’t stand it.<br/>- Okay – he said, pinching his nose, thinking of a way he could help these two – bring him to the boat.<br/>Thorfinn nodded and with a struggle, laid him down on the deck then sat beside him.<br/>Leif began his work immediately. It took him an incredible long time to bring Askeladd to a stable state, but he wasn’t beyond saving. The wound was too shallow to kill him. <br/>While the old sailor was doing all that, Thorfinn was sitting beside him, with a blank expression, probably not even realizing that he’s holding onto Askeladds’ sleeve. <br/>The first thing Leif wondered about is how did Askeladd end up like this. Thorfinn was not saying anything, even when asked. He looked...traumatized. He started suspecting that it was him who  put Askeladd in this state and was now regretting this. But it didn’t make sense for some reason. Whatever the cause of this was….Thorfinn did everything to help the warrior out. Even though he hated Askeladd. Even though he wanted to kill him. And when the man was finally dying….<br/>- Thorfinn you….you never actually hated him, did you? - Leif said out loud, sitting opposite to him. <br/>Thorfinn looked up for a second and finally on his face was something different than fear or nothing. He was shocked.<br/>- I.. - he uttered. Then fell silent. He tightened the grip on Askeladds’ arm and that was all Leif could get out of him. But that was all he needed for now. He went back to taking care of this dying man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry it's a little short this time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>